


In His Arms

by Souyoosk



Series: Drabble Series [5]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Boys' Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souyoosk/pseuds/Souyoosk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little drabble for my cuties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

Souji finished the last garnish for tomorrow’s lunch he was going to share with Yosuke with a long sigh. The brunette had been feeling down about his father’s expectations lately and keeping their relationship a secret from the Junes manager wasn’t any easy task. Souji was thankful that Doujima was accepting about pretty much anything Souji was into as long as it didn’t have to do with the murders.   
Souji hummed to himself while he put the ginger pork in the refrigerator and began to clean the dishes he used. As he finished the last one, there was a hesitant knock at the door. Souji, aware that it could very well be the murder, picked up the closest knife and slowly approached the door. He threw it open and held the knife in front of his body protectively.   
“Whoa, man. It’s just me.” Yosuke threw his hands out in front of him and attempted a smile. Souji relaxed, knowing that something huge must have happened for Yosuke to show up in the middle of the night with his uniform still on.   
Souji stepped to the side, “Come in. Do you want to talk about what’s wrong, Yosuke?” Souji closed and locked the door before wrapping an arm around Yosuke’s hip. When he got closer, he could see a slight red tint to his cheeks and a look in his eyes that tipped Souji off immediately who had disturbed his friend so much.   
Souji placed a chaste kiss on Yosuke’s cheek with a soft smile, “Go upstairs and borrow a pair of my pajamas. I’ll be up in five minutes, okay?”  
“Thank you. I-it’s not like I don’t want to-” Souji stopped Yosuke from stuttering with a kiss on his lips.   
“It’s okay, Yosuke. You don’t have to say anything.” Souji pushed Yosuke toward the stairs while he made sure that the back door was secure and the TV was turned off. Souji rooted around in the fridge for the leftover dessert from their date the other night and brought it up with him.   
Yosuke was already moving the futon out for them both, Souji’s pajamas a little long for him. Yosuke smiled weakly at Souji as they sat down in front of the small table Souji used for his part-time job. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, Souji waiting for Yosuke to open up and Yosuke trying to find a way to voice his thoughts.   
“I, Souji, I’ve been really stressed lately because of us and I just sort of blew up when he criticized me again today. I-I didn’t tell him about us, but the fight was really bad.” Souji pulled Yosuke over a little so that he could hug him, tuck his head under his chin, and try to comfort him the best way he could. “I told my mom about us and she freaked a little, but agreed to keep it from Dad. It’s not like I wanted her to know either. She went through my phone.”  
“It can’t be helped.” Souji wound his fingers into Yosuke’s hands which were shaking slightly. “I’ll smooth over anything for you and I’m sure as hell not letting you go either. Why don’t we go to the hot springs after school tomorrow and relax, okay?”  
“Okay.” Yosuke smiled, relieved at Souji as they curled up next to each other on the futon. “I love you.”  
Souji waited until Yosuke was done yawning before whispering I love you too, back to him. Souji watched Yosuke fall into a peaceful sleep. He smiled warmly at his boyfriend, so happy and confident of the fact that they would be together for the rest of their lives. Everything was right in the world when Yosuke was right next to his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially a reaction to a picture I saw on tumblr that was really sad. So this fic is really happy. Enjoy~


End file.
